


Kakashi’s Birthday

by limeybabyyy



Category: Naruto
Genre: It’s Kakashi’s birthday and I had to write this, plus I love him so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: It's Kakashi's birthday and Team 7 is going to throw him a surprise party. Things go right, until...
Kudos: 2





	Kakashi’s Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been forever since I wrote a Naruto fanfic, which is 2 years! I decided to write a fanfic on Kakashi's birthday since I just found out it's his birthday and I thought, 'okay, let me write a quick one shot on one of my favorite anime guys that I fucking love' so that's what I did. Bare with me since it's been two whole years since I last watched the anime. Don't forget to leave a review as kudos! Thanks! ❤️

It's a a new day in Konohagakure, but not just any day, it's Kakashi's birthday. Kakashi was still sleeping and when his alarm went on, he stopped it and got up right away. "Another day, another dollar." He said as he stretched himself. 

"You said it, Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto smiled, laughing nervously.

"Naruto? How–I mean–how did you get in here?" He said, surprised to see him in his house. 

"The spare key, duh." He responded.

"Oh." He shrugged. Why did he think it was a good idea to give Naruto the spare key to his house like that. Especially out of all days. 

4 weeks ago...

"Now remember, Naruto. This key is a spare key to my house, so if you're in danger, let me know and you can come in. Only and I repeat, when you're in danger. Think you understand?" Kakashi said to him. 

"Of course I do, Kakashi Sensei! Believe it!" He nodded, doing a thumbs up. 

"Great." He chuckled. 

And now it's been 4 weeks, and Naruto hasn't entered the house until his birthday. Kakashi went to the kitchen and found his breakfast laying on the table. "Naruto, what is this?" He said, taking a seat.

"Well, just 9 minutes before you woke up, I went inside and made you breakfast." Naruto explained to him. As Kakashi took a sip out of his coffee, it tasted extremely bitter and he spitted it out.

"Naruto, what the hell is this!" He exclaimed. 

"It's coffee." He told him.

"Tastes like dirt, if you ask me!" He answered.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't find the sugar packet." He apologized. Kakashi looked in him with embarrassment. 

"Just get Sweet'n Low from Ramen Ichiraku." He sighed.

"They don't have sugar packets there." 

"How do you know?" 

"Two words: Ramen. Ichiraku."

"Okay, fine."

Later that morning, Kakashi took a quick shower and immediately started getting ready. Meanwhile, in the academy, Naruto was talking with Sasuke and Sakura about what they could do for Kakashi on his birthday. 

"Are you that serious, Naruto? I mean, a surprise party isn't all that a great of an idea." Sasuke laughed, thinking how ridiculous that is.

"I think it's a great idea. We can get balloons and I'll bake a cake." Sakura agreed with Naruto. 

"See, even Sakura likes it. We can even play pin the tail on the donkey." He laughed. 

"Um, let's skip that part." Sakura shrugged. 

"Okay." He frowned. That day, Naruto went off to buy the balloons. Sasuke bought Kakashi a book and a few other things he might like as well. Sakura went to get the ingredients for the cake. 

"How's the cake coming along, Sakura?" Naruto asked her. He had finished decorating the house and now he was helping Sasuke was wrap up the presents.

"It's going well." She answered, placing it to the oven afterwards. An hour later and the cake was out of the oven. 

It was slightly burnt and Sakura was slightly disappointed, but decided it was still worth decorating. So she added the white frosting and wrote happy birthday Kakashi Sensei in blue. She then added the candles and it was perfect.

"That's the last time I'll ever be this productive." Naruto said, feeling exhausted. 

"Same here." Sakura said, getting three glasses of water and handing them to him and Sasuke. Footsteps were approaching and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had to hide. 

"What an exhausting day today was. I need to rest." Kakashi said as he was entering his house. It was pitch dark out and he turned the light on. 

"Surprise!" Team 7 shouted happily. 

"What's all this?" Kakashi said, looking around.

"It's your birthday!" Naruto smiled. 

"We made this cake for you and bought the presents too." Sasuke said. 

"No we–" Naruto was about to say but Sakura was holding the cake as it was lit up. Kakashi closed his eyes and made a wish. He then blew the candles and was greeted by 7 gifts. He opened one at a time and was overjoyed by all this. 

"Kakashi Sensei, what do you think of our presents?" Sakura asked him. 

"They're wonderful. I mean, who did the wrapping?" He asked. 

"That would be me, sir." Sasuke said. 

"Oh, really?" He replied. 

"Yeah." He gulped. 

"Well, this was a great birthday after all." Kakashi wiped his eye. 

"You know it!" Naruto said, eating a piece of cake. He then gave him a piece of it as well as Sasuke and Sakura. 

"Happy birthday, Kakashi Sensei." The three of them said to him. 

End


End file.
